Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć
by euphoria814
Summary: Miniatura o zabarwieniu BDSM, a do tego holmcest, ponieważ fandom tego potrzebuje c: 17 letni Sherlock Holmes / spojlery do serialu i jego fabuły / Seria


tytuł; Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć  
autor: euphoria

beta: Tyone  
fandom: Sherlock BBC  
pairing: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes (holmcest - tak to zwę)  
info: dla BDSM Gospoda Party 2014/ koniec świata, jeśli eu pisze incesty...

* * *

For Tyone.

* * *

Kiedy robią to po raz pierwszy Sherlock ma siedemnaście lat i jego głowa nie przestaje boleć od tygodnia. Nie potrafi skupić się na dłużej niż kilka minut, a nawet wtedy nie dostrzega wszystkiego, co chce. Jest niemal pewien, że ma częściową afazję, a już samo to sprawia, że czuje się nieszczęśliwy, bo nie jest w stanie powiedzieć wszystkiego co chce z charakterystyczną dla siebie lekkością.  
Wie co się dzieje. Nie jest idiotą. Informacje przyswajane przez lata starają się o sobie przypomnieć. Każde najdrobniejsze nawet dane, które porządkował z taką pieczołowitością. Nie potrafi ich powstrzymać przed zaprzątaniem jego myśli, więc walczy z nimi, bo jego Pałac Umysłu nie może być miejscem totalnego chaosu. Nie po to został stworzony.

Obserwuje Mycrofta z pewną dozą zazdrości, bo jego brat o kilka lat starszy nigdy nie przechodził niczego takiego. Wydaje się to dziwne, bo obaj są tak podobni a tak różni zarazem. Mycroft już teraz doskonale odnajduje się w świecie i ma zaplanowaną przyszłość.

Sherlock nie radzi sobie z nowymi informacjami, które napływają do niego każdego dnia. Nie potrafi ich sklasyfikować w odpowiedni sposób, a jego mózg wydaje się przepełniony. I kiedy już jest pewien, że znalazł sposób na odprężenie (któż pomyślałby, że nikotyna ma taki zbawienny wpływ na niego), Mycroft wchodzi do jego pokoju bez pukania i siada nieproszony na krześle.  
Jego brat jest niższy od niego. Tęższy. I nienawidzi, gdy Sherlock mu o tym przypomina.  
Teraz jednak spogląda na niego z czymś innym niż wystudiowana obojętność, co oznacza, że coś się dzieje. Sherlock jednak nie potrafi odgadnąć o co tak dokładnie chodzi. Nigdy nie widział jeszcze takiego Mycrofta i nie wie jak sklasyfikować jego zachowanie.  
\- Jak długo palisz? – pyta jego brat bez owijania w bawełnę.  
Sherlock zawija w pięści dłonie, nie ze złości, ale po to, żeby ukryć pożółkłą skórę na palcach.  
\- Spytam inaczej. Jak długo masz te bóle głowy – poprawia się Mycroft.  
Sherlock milczy, bo nie potrafi wyzbyć się z umysłu twierdzenia Pitagorasa, które od kilku minut przewija się w jego mózgu. Ciągle i ciągle, jak zepsuta katarynka. Pokój z matematyką otwarł się dzisiejszego ranka i z całym sił próbował zamknąć te drzwi, ale nie potrafił.  
Mycroft spogląda na niego o wiele bardziej uważnie i w końcu wzdycha.

\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, Sherlock – mówi starszy Holmes i chwyta go bez ostrzeżenia za nadgarstek. – Ufasz mi? – pyta, gdy po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy nawiązują kontakt wzrokowy.  
Czy Sherlock mu ufa? Są braćmi, są rywalami. Znają się całe życie, ale Sherlock nigdy nie miał przyjaciół. Mycroft też nikomu nie pozwolił nigdy zbliżyć się do siebie. Pod pewnymi względami mają tylko siebie.  
Pytanie jednak o zaufanie jest zbyt inwazyjne i Mycroft musiał to zauważyć, bo Sherlock niemal widzi jak pracują jego szare komórki.  
\- Czy ufasz, że wiem czego potrzebujesz? – poprawia się i młodszy Holmes kiwa bardzo powoli głową.  
Rodziców nie ma w domu i bardzo dobrze, bo Mycroft siada na jego łóżku, wciąż patrząc na niego tym swoim rozwodnionym wzrokiem, który zwiódł już niejednego. Sherlock jako jeden z nielicznych wie jak bardzo inteligentny jest jego starszy brat i kiedy trzeba się go wystrzegać.

\- Ściągnij spodnie – mówi Mycroft i młodszy Holmes nie potrafi nie zmarszczyć brwi.  
Jednak eksperymenty zawsze stanowiły dla niego najbardziej ekscytującą część życia, więc z pewnym wahaniem wyzbywa się ubrania. Mycroft spogląda na niego obojętnie, jakby nie było to coś czego nie widział wcześniej. I faktycznie. Sherlock pamięta lata, gdy rodzice kąpali ich obu w jednej wannie. To trochę dziwne jak daleko sięgają jego wspomnienia, ale nigdy do dziś nie stanowiło to problemu.  
Mycroft przekłada go przez swoje kolana i zanim Sherlock ma okazję zapytać o co chodzi, na jego pośladki spada pierwszy klaps. Nie jest delikatny, ale cholernie celny. Igiełki bólu wbijają się w całą jego skórę, na której na pewno pojawia się ślad wielkości dłoni Mycrofta. Sherlock nie wyrywa się jednak, bo po raz pierwszy od tygodnia w jego umyśle wszystko zwalnia. Kolejne klapsy spadają na jego pośladki, podobnie jak ten pierwszy – bez słowa i w ciszy. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju jest uderzanie skóry o skórę. Ostry trzask, którego Sherlock trzyma się tak długo jak może, a kiedy odpuszcza i w jego głowie nareszcie pojawia się błoga cisza, nie jest w stanie powstrzymać łez.

Mycroft przykrywa go szczelnie kołdrą i kładzie się obok niego, palcem gładząc go po policzku. Prawie się nie dotykają i to jest dziwne, bo Sherlock wydaje się potrzebować kontaktu. Pośladki bolą go jak diabli, ale rejestruje to odczucie jako bdobry bólb/ i zamyka oczy, przyciągając bliżej brata.

Kiedy robią to po raz kolejny to dzień, gdy Sherlock postanawia zrezygnować ze studiów. Wie, że wszyscy są zawiedzeni, że marnuje swój potencjał, ale to właśnie bjego potencjałb/ zmusza go do tak drastycznego działania.  
Informacje, które chcieli mu tam przekazać są nieuporządkowane w żadne logiczne ciągi. I chyba tylko osoby nie potrafiące wiązać niczego z sobą, są w stanie znieść taką katorgę. Klasyfikuje ludzi z tytułami jako w pewien sposób upośledzonych i zamyka się w pokoju, bo jego głowa boli go tak bardzo, że nie jest w stanie znieść żadnych hałasów.  
Wyciąga skrzypce z futerału i zaczyna uporządkowywać co się da, bo muzyka jest logiczna i większość dźwięków z siebie wynika. Mają matematyczne odpowiedniki i stanowią całość, a każde zaburzenie wręcz słychać.  
Prawie przegapia wejście Mycrofta. Brat spogląda na niego stojąc w progu i znowu patrzy na niego tak jak przed ponad rokiem. Bez słowa Sherlock odkłada skrzypce do futerału i siada na łóżku, gdzie dołącza do niego starszy Holmes. Nie mówią nic początkowo, a cisza między nimi nie jest nienaturalna. Wydaje się odpowiednim następstwem rzeczy.  
W końcu Sherlock ściąga spodnie i koszulę, bo to bez sensu, żeby stać od pasa w dół nagim, a Mycroft przygląda się jego działaniom bez komentarza. Jedynie zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami powiększa się.

\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – mówi starszy z Holmesów i sięga po niego, jakby to była najbardziej odpowiednia z rzeczy.  
Tym razem jednak nie układa Sherlocka na swoich kolanach, ale kładzie go na łóżku. Na brzuchu, z pośladkami w górze. Wyciąga coś z kieszeni i Sherlock nawet nie protestuje, gdy Mycroft zaczyna przywiązywać jego nadgarstki do kolumienek łóżka. Podobnie czyni z przegubami stóp i Sherlock jest teraz przyjemnie skrępowany. Może się poruszyć zaledwie o kilka centymetrów, ale nie robi tego, bo to nie ma sensu. Nie może uciec, a o to w tym przede wszystkim chodzi.  
Nie uchyla się przed pierwszym uderzeniem, które nadchodzi znienacka, ani nie wzdryga, gdy Mycroft zadaje kolejne klapsy z chirurgiczną precyzją wymierzając je tak, bo oba pośladki Sherlocka piekły. Wie, że jego tyłek będzie czerwony, może opuchnięty i nie potrafi myśleć o tym bez satysfakcji.  
Ostatnim razem nie rozmawiali o tym co się stało i teraz pewnie też tak będzie. Nie widzi powodu do zmiany ich wspólnej decyzji o przemilczaniu tego, jak ważny dla równowagi Sherloka jest ból. Jak genialne uspokaja go i pozwala mu się odprężyć. Jak oczyszcza myśli, gdy ich natłok zaczyna doprowadzać go do szaleństwa.  
Mycroft zwalnia, klapsy są teraz sporadyczne i poprzedzane delikatnym rozmasowywaniem miejsc, w które uderzył wcześniej. Sherlock czytał o bólu, o hormonach i o endorfinach, które uwalniają się w trakcie. Wie wszystko, ale zapomina o tym w tej samej sekundzie, w której orientuje się, że jego penis nie leży już płasko na prześcieradle, ale zaczyna coraz bardziej interesować się sytuacją.

Kolejne klapsy nadchodzą. Możliwe, że było ich już dziesięć, a może i dwadzieścia. Sherlock nigdy tego nie liczy, bo nie w tym tkwi cała istota tego co robią. Porusza się delikatnie pod dłonią Mycrofta i jest to bardziej instynktowne niż zamierzone. Jego pośladki palą żywym ogniem, a ręka jego brata jest po prostu tak przyjemnie chłodna. Nie jest pewien czy bardziej wystawia się na ten zaskakująco delikatny dotyk, czy bardziej od niego ucieka po to, żeby potrzeć przyrodzeniem o prześcieradło, ale to teraz nie jest ważne.  
Jest umysł jest otumaniony tarciem, odgłosami, które sam wydaje przy każdym uderzeniu i czymś co buduje się w jego podbrzuszu, a jest tak obezwładniające. Jego palce stóp podkurczają się i to wszystko to za dużo. Nie może uwolnić dłoni, żeby dać upuść napięciu, a Mycroft uderza dalej, a potem gładzi go po gorącej skórze tymi serdelkowatymi palcami, z których Sherlock kpi.  
I to jest nagle za wiele i za dużo. Przestaje analizować i poddaje się chwili. Jego umysł jest cudownie pusty, gdy dochodzi.

Nie pamięta, kiedy Mycroft rozwiązuje jego dłonie, ale starszy Holmes leży obok, gdy Sherlock jest się w stanie w końcu skupić. Nie rozmawiają i oddychają ciężko. Rodziców wciąż nie ma w domu i pewnie nie będzie przez kilka kolejnych godzin.  
Sherlock jest nagi i chociaż nigdy dotąd to nie stanowiło dla niego problemu, jakoś teraz wyraźnie go to uderza. Mycroft przykrył go szczelnie kołdrą i chyba nawet wytarł resztki nasienia i młodszy Holmes nie wie jak ma się z tym czuć.  
Kciuk Mycrofta gładzi jego ostre kości policzkowe, gdy zasypiają.

Nie mają jakiegoś ustalonego grafiku, ale Sherlock wie, że coś zmieniło się pomiędzy nimi od ostatniego razu. Mycroft obserwuje go równie uważnie jak zawsze, ale teraz w jego wzroku wydaje się być coś więcej. Wciąż o tym nie rozmawiają, bo przecież są Holmesami, a emocje dla nich są totalną profanacją umysłów.  
Sam Pałac Myśli Sherlocka nareszcie zaczyna wyglądać godnie. Nie ma tam rzadko odwiedzanych pokoi pełnych pajęczyn, a jedynie wszystko to, co przydaje mu się na co dzień. Za namową Mycrofta przeprowadza się na Baker Street, żeby ograniczyć kontakty ze zbyt chaotycznymi rodzicami i zaczyna dorosłe życie.

Starszy Holmes odwiedza go dość często. Czasami tylko siedzą w fotelach i milczą, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Częściej jednak Mycroft mówi Sherlockowi, aby ten pozbył się spodni i ułożył wygodniej na łóżku. Nie zawsze przywiązuje go, ale Sherlock wie, że nie powinien się ruszać i że w ten właśnie sposób Mycroft go chce.  
Bo Mycroft go chce. To jest to, co dostrzegł po drugim razie, gdy to zrobili. Sam jednak nie wie co z tym zrobić i na razie ta informacja mieści się w tajnym pokoiku w jego Pałacu Myśli tuż obok tony materiałów wybuchowych, bo starszy Holmes ma rację – nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

Kiedy robią po raz pierwszy coś innego, nic nie różni tego dnia od innych. Mycroft jakiś czas wcześniej dostał awans i teraz jest bogiem wszystkich urzędasów. Człowiekiem, który marnuje swój potencjał na marnym stanowisku. Sherlock wątpi, aby jego brat pozostał w tym wydziale dłużej niż kilka miesięcy.  
\- Zdejmij spodnie – mówi Mycroft, kiedy przechodzą do sypialni młodszego Holmesa.  
Sherlock nie waha się i pozwala się też przełożyć przez kolana brata bez słowa sprzeciwu. Jest trochę tak jak za pierwszym razem. Tym razem jednak penis Sherlocka ociera się o szorstkie spodnie mężczyzny i to jest nie do zniesienia. Przeważnie podczas ich krótkich sesji dochodzi, ale leży wtedy na swoim łóżku i wydaje się to mniej upokarzające. Teraz jednak wie, że Mycroft może poczuć jego twardego penisa za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock porusza się i to jakoś zmienia całą sytuację.  
Starszy z Holmesów zawsze był bardziej metodyczny, więc jego uderzenia są celne i nigdy nie chybiają. Nie uszkadzają skóry na pośladkach Sherlocka na długo i czasami Sherlock chciałby, aby dłoń ześlizgnęła się Mycroftowi. Żeby naznaczył go na dłużej, żeby coś zaburzyło ich rutynę.

Wie, że musi wyglądać dziwnie, obscenicznie, gdy jego biodra mimowolnie podskakują przy każdym uderzeniu, a z jego ust wydostają się te westchnienia, ni ulgi ni bólu. Jego dłonie nie są skrępowane w tej pozycji, ale patrzy wprost na podłogę. Kolana Mycrofta są tak kościste, że czasami waha się, gdy ma zarzucić bratu po raz kolejny tuszę. Robi to jednak, bo nikt nie może zauważyć zmiany ich wzajemnych kontaktów. A Mycroft nie wydaje się urażony bardziej niż zwykle.  
Kolejne uderzenie przywraca go do rzeczywistości i Sherlock przygryza zęby.  
\- Chcę – zaczyna i urywa, a następny klaps nie nadchodzi.  
\- Czego chcesz? – pyta Mycroft spokojnie, obojętnie można by rzec, ale gdzieś tam jest to drżenie, ta emocja, której Sherlock nie nazywa. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie potrafi, ale głównie dlatego, że nie chce.  
Młodszy Holmes nie mówi już nic więcej, ale ześlizguje się z kolan brata i sięga odrobinę drżącą ręką do jego rozporka, zastanawiając się czy zostanie powstrzymany. Mycroft nie robi jednak nic. Wydaje się wręcz wstrzymywać oddech i Sherlock wie, że jest obserwowany. Odgłos rozsuwanego zamka jest tak głośny, że niemal odbija się echem od ścian, a potem młodszy Holmes ostrożnie wyciąga ze spodni niezbyt dużego penisa brata, który zdaje się rosnąć w oczach.  
Mycroft wciąż na niego spogląda z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy i podnosi swoją dłoń, którą obejmuje policzek Sherlocka. Zaczyna gładzić jego skórę z dziwną delikatności i nie przerwa ani na chwilę, nawet gdy Sherlock wkłada sobie do ust jego członek pozwalając mu tam nabierać objętości i długości.

Nie robił tego nigdy i nie wie czy ktokolwiek robił to Mycroftowi, ale skoro idioci sobie z tym radzą, wie, że dla niego to też nie będzie problem. Chowa zęby, bo to logiczne i nie przejmuje się tym, że ślina zaczyna wyciekać mu poza usta. Pierwsze krople nasienia smakują dziwnie. Powinny być słodsze odkąd w dużej części to fruktoza, ale tak nie jest. Są słone i gorzkie, a członek Mycrofta jest ciężki i gorący. Doznanie obezwładnia go, ale jęk z niego wyrywa dopiero, gdy starszy Holmes unieruchamia jego dłonie. Możliwe, że mówi coś, że to polecenie, że Sherlock ma trzymać ręce za plecami, ale to nie jest w tej chwili ważne, bo Mycroft pachnie sobą. Czymś męskim, słonym, stałym, czystym. Sherlock nie wie jak to nazwać i nie zamierza nawet próbować. Oddaje się chwili, poruszając głową w przód i w tył, starając się nie zadławić na penisie Mycrofta.  
Starszy Holmes naprowadza go na siebie, a jego kciuk wciąż gładzi policzek Sherlocka i to wszystko jest tak sprzeczne, że Sherlock nie może się już nad tym zastanawiać dłużej. Bo pozwala pieprzyć swoje usta, a ślina i nasienie zmieszane razem spływają mu w kącikach ust. Słyszy jęk, ale nie wie czy to jego własny czy Mycrofta i nagle są jednym. Nie wiem gdzie kończy się on, a zaczyna brat. Gdzie powinna być granica i to nie jest ważne, bo czerpią w tym obaj.

Sherlock klęczy i nachyla się, a jego pośladki są spięte. Mięśnie pracują i bolą jak diabli. Czuje każde uderzenie, każdego klapsa, którego Mycroft dał mu wcześniej i teraz odpłaca się, a łzy spływają mu po twarzy. Męczy się szybko, ale nie przestaje, a na koniec po prostu stara się tylko trzymać otwarte usta na tyle długo, żeby Mycroft zabrał od niego wszystko co chce.  
Zaskakująco ciche westchnienie rozlega się w pokoju, gdy starszy Holmes dochodzi i Sherlock niemal dławi się tym, że ostry płyn uderza w jego gardło. Udaje mu się przełknąć i pozbawiony oparcia w postaci ręki brata, osuwa się twarzą w jego krocze.

Kilka minut później leżą razem w łóżku Sherlocka i Mycroft gładzi go kciukiem po twarzy.  
\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – przypomina mu brat jak zawsze.


End file.
